


big... personalities

by wants2die



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dick Jokes, F/M, paintings, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wants2die/pseuds/wants2die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're an artist and i'm your muse and i just saw your artwork of me and damn i didn't know my nose was that big" bluesey au</p>
            </blockquote>





	big... personalities

**Author's Note:**

> the heterosexuals are terrible and i dont support their lifestyle at all but. listen. these two my dude!!! they killed me!!!

“You made this?” Gansey asks, looking softly at the painting.

“Yes,” Blue says defensively, jutting her chin at him. “Why?”

Gansey stares for a moment longer. “Nothing. It’s just...” he trails off. He looks at her, and then at the painting, and then back at her. “It’s me, right?”

“What?” Blue glares. “It’s not _you_ , you insufferably self centered prick. God, you’re such a _man_. Not everything is about you all the time, you know!” She turns on her heel, ready to leave, but her painting catches her eye.

“Oh,” Blue says.

“Oh,” Gansey agrees.

The boy in the painting is turned away, his face cast in shadows, but still obviously Gansey; something in the quirk of his eyebrow or the ridge of his nose. He has a crown of thorns threaded through his hair, and he’s small in comparison to the forest surrounding him, but unafraid.

“That’s you,” Blue adds unnecessarily, gesturing to the painting. “Why is that you?”

“ _I_ didn’t make it,” Gansey tells her, also unnecessarily. They both stand frozen, staring at the painting, Blue’s heart beating hummingbird fast in her chest.

“Is my nose really that big?” Gansey says suddenly.

Blue jumps a little. “Turn, turn, lemme see,” she tells him. He obediently angles his head for Blue to examine him closely.

She looks at him solemnly. “I’m so sorry, Dick.”

Gansey laughs helplessly. “Don’t say it, Jane.”

“It’s so big!” Blue says. She folds in on herself, laughing uncontrollably. “So big,” she wheezes.

“You know what they say about men with big noses, right?”

Blue straightens up and fixes him with a suspicious look. “What do they say about men with big noses?”

“We also have big... personalities.” Gansey struggles to keep a straight face, his expression solemn and composed.

Blue arches an eyebrow at him. “Big personalities?”

“Very big, hard, throbbing... personalities,” Gansey quips. This sets Blue off, cackling in a rather knee-slapping way, which sets Gansey off, and it goes on for quite a while.

When they compose themselves, Blue leans against Gansey, catching her breath, and Gansey wraps an arm around her shoulder. He rests his chin on her head and stares at the painting and thinks, not for the first time, how _blessed_ he is to have her.


End file.
